theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Wikia Users as DC Villains (In My Opinion)
These are the DC villains that represent Wiki users the best. As stated, this is only my opinion.. if you don't like who I chose for you, either take it like a man and suck it up or you can message me and I'll remove your name. Me - Heath Ledger Joker I always quote the Joker, so of course I am going to choose him for myself. He's sarcastic, smart, insane, obsessive, ruthless, and at the same time... he's not a monster, he's really just ahead of the curve. Gallery Weapons and Powers "You see, I'm a man of simple taste... I like things like... gasoline, explosions. And you know what they all have in common? They're all cheap!" No fancy gadgets or supernatural powers here.. just good old-fashioned guns, bombs, fires, and of course knives.. lots and lots of knives. Memorable Quotes Too many to list.. but I'll start a list and finish later :P "You see, when everything goes according to plan.. nobody panics. If I say a truck load of soldiers will be blowing up, nobody panics... but I say that one, little 'ole mayor will die... and everyone loses their minds! Upset the established order - introduce a little anarachy, and everything becomes chaos.. I'm an agent of chaos." "He missed!! *semi truck flips over*" "Wanna know how I got these scars? My father was a drinker.. and a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that.. not. one. bit. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her... laughing while he does it. Then, he comes at me ''with the knife. He sticks the blade in my mouth, and he says why... so... serious?" Cher - Harley Quinn Since I'm the Joker, you all probably know I'm going to make Cher's role Harley :P Harley, not unlike Cher, is a complete crazy-head ( <3 ). Her life seems pretty messed up, and she hangs around me of all people for who-knows-why. Hence, it's pretty obvious she's insane. However, she's still a dangerous villain as she'll gladly use guns or explosions to light up the town. Some may say that in the Animated Series she didn't really do much.. but in the Arkham games they definitely depict her as more violent and dangerous. Gallery Weapons and Abilities Harley doesn't really have any specific weapon. She's been known to use guns, but in the Arkham games she always uses a bat. Memorable Quotes "Mista J!" "Puddin'!" "The joke's on you... I'm not even a real blonde!" Par - The Scarecrow Terrifying, psychotic, lethal, and a master of fear, the Scarecrow is perfect for Par. Just look at his avatar. Working for the League of Shadows, the Scarecrow is a horrifying villain who sells his fear toxin to be used as a weapon. Gallery Weapons and Powers "Buyer Beware. I told you my compound would take you places. I never said they'd be places you wanted to go." The Scarecrow is rarely seen using anything other than his toxic fear gas, that will cause victims to go insane and hallucinate scary images, eventually killing them. Memorable Quotes "I think you need to lighten up *throws lighter* " "Death.... by exile!" Bill - Bane Destructive, dictatorial, unforgiving - the enforcer. Bill has always portrayed himself as Bane, and it fits pretty decently. Bane is the resurrection and the headhunter of the League of Shadows, Gallery Weapons and Powers "Ahhh, you think darkness is your ally. I was born in it! Molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man, by then it was nothing to me but blinding!" Bane doesn't really use many weapons, he just beats his enemies to a pulp with his bare hands. He's probably the most physical Batman villain there is, and he is certainly the only one who's been able to give Batman a good ass-whooping. Memorable Quotes "I was wondering what would break first - your spirit, OR your body! *breaks Batman's back*" "I am Gotham's reckoning... here to end the bomb of time you've all been living on." "I am necessary evil." "You'll just have to imagine the fire." Dentface - Harvey ''DENT/two-''FACE'' Dent is perfect for this villain simply because of his name. Dent is the shining man, the white knight. Unfortuntely, through my personal handiwork... (hehehe) he has become a psychopath who obsesses over killing anyone who had a part in the death of his deceased girlfriend, Rachel Dawes ("RACHEEEL!!!"). Everyone needs an ace in the hole... mine's Harvey. :) You see, madness is like gravity... all it takes is a little... push! HAHAHAHAHA Gallery Weapons and Abilities "Heads, you live. Tails, you die." Harvey Dent doesn't have any unique weapons, he uses a single pistol and that's about it. He has also been shown to have quick reflexes as he mocked an assassin in a courtroom after taking his weapon before he could shoot him. Other than that, his arsenal is no more than that of an average gunslinger. However, he's still a terrifying and unpredictable villain. You should hope for a good coin toss should you ever encounter him Memorable Quotes "It's not about what's right.. IT'S ABOUT WHAT'S FAIR!" "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Boogie Baby - General Zod Boog wanted to be Zod "because there's no cool ones left"... but I also think he fits the personality pretty well. Over-dramatic, always complaining, always upset, always whining. You see, his whole dialogue... it's all a bad joke. But enough of my opinion, let's have some exposition. General Zod was Krypton's security general. He was bred to be a warrior, and he lead a rebellion in an attempt to seize the codex. However, his plans were foiled when Jor-el stole the codex himself and sent it to Earth with his newborn son. After killing Jor-El, Zod was imprisoned in "the Phantom Zone" until Krypton exploded and died, after which he was freed. He's a natural fighter and a skilled warrior, capable of wrecking complete havoc on a planet like Earth. Gallery Weapons and Abilities "I was bred to be a warrior! Where did you train... on a FARM!? *attacks*" Zod was a fierce warrior capable of leveling towns without breaking a sweat. He never really used any weapons other than his battle suit, but he has the same massive power that Superman has. Memorable Quotes "Tell me... you have Jor-El's consciousness. Can you experience his pain?" "I WILL FIND HIM!!" "Everything I did.... no matter how cruel or violent... was for the greater good of my people. That... was the purpose for which I was born. *Pause* And now... I have no people...." Walker - The Riddler I know Walker has thought about Mr. Freeze before, but I think the Jim Carrey Riddler fits him the best. Crazy, hilarious, and muderous at the same time, The Riddler fits Walker's jolly personality. I may have hated Batman Forever.. (or was it Batman and Robin? can't remember which one had the Riddler o_o) but the Riddler was the one enjoyable thing about it. Gallery Weapons and Abilities The Riddler never really had any unique weapons other than his cane, which didn't really do much. His most powerful weapon was his brain machine, which... I can't even really remember what it did TBH. Nonetheless, his jokes and wacky personality make him a favorite. Memorable Quotes "Joygasm!" Blonde - Poison Ivy Note: I will not be acknowleding the Batman & Robin Ivy because that character was such bullshit. This will be based off of the Ivy from the Animated Series It was either this or Selina Kyle... but Catwoman isn't exactly a villain so I went with Ivy. And she does sort of fit. Ivy is always hurting people, and she can be a complete badass at times. I can see Ivy mocking and burning Zod in a heartbeat, and that's exactly what she does to Boog. Gallery Weapons and Powers Ivy's primary ability was her control over plants and nature, which could prove deadly in various ways. She was also known to be seductive, but she rarely used this skill. Memorable Quotes "t's been a long time, Harvey. You're still looking around halfway decent." *a trio of Frat boys pull up alongside Harley and Ivy, and make some lewd comments* *"Now boys, didn't your mommies teach you that's not the way to get a lady's attention?" *Frat Boy slaps his ass* "And what are you gonna do, spank me?" *"That's right, pigs! *Raises a grenade gun* *"And here's the paddle!" Squirto - The Penguin Squirto is obviously the penguin, always squirming and waddling around, pointing his umbrella where he shouldn't. He's a dangerous villain though, and he always plots for world domination. However, he can make some pretty dumb decisions, so he's not the most threatening villain. Gallery Weapons and Abilities The Penguin doesn't really have that many weapons or abilities other than his umbrella gun. Memorable Quotes Don't really remember any... o_o Albert - Arnold Mr. Freeze Arnold's Mr. Freeze is PERFECT for Albert. For one, he is constantly obsessing over the woman he lost. In fact, he obsesses over her so much, that almost all of his villainy is caused by that. And secondly, all of his jokes are lame, whether it be a stupid one-liner or just a strange piece of gibberish that makes no sense :3 Gallery Weapons and Abilities FREEZE RAAAAY! Memorable Quotes Every single cheesy joke having to do with "ice" in the book.. and the sequel to the book... and the third installment... and the fourth, fifth, and sixth expansions. Aaaand the expanded universe of the book. Jim Logan - The Pack Rat Jim Logan is definitely the Pack Rat... a goofy, strange, and messed-up villain who thinks he's awesome. I guess you could say he's part of my... handiwork. My laughing gas did the trick.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Weapons Nothing really.. just his strange appearance. Memorable Quotes "I AM THE PACK RAT THE CLONE WARS SUCK DISNEY SUCKS EVERYTHING SUCKS EXCEPT FOR WRESTLING AND PS3 AND SNAKE AND LESBIANS" Conclusion Well this is my list! I will be adding galleries for each character whenever I have the time. I hope you found my choices either fitting or laughably funny, and remember this isn't to be taken seriously, this is just my opinion. Wanna know why I use a knife? Cause guns are too damn expensive ._. Category:Blog posts